Dash's Rainbow Hair
by FIMFantasia
Summary: After befriending the other ponies and dealing with Nightmare Moon, Twilight's finally getting used to life in Ponyville, but there's still one thing she's curious about. Why does Rainbow Dash have a rainbow-colored mane? Unable to come up with a logical reason as to why, but figuring other ponies may know something, she begins a journey to learn the origins of Dash's rainbow hair.


_Hm, there she goes again…_ Twilight thought to herself as she quietly sat alone, outstretched on a park bench. A book was laid out in front of her, but she paid little attention to it. Rather, her attention was directed to the skies, where she watched her friend hard at work, busy clearing the skies. The lone pegasus pony dashed back and forth across the skies, moving clouds; a colorful rainbow trail lingering behind her as she flew.

Her name was Rainbow Dash. She was arguably the top flyer in all of Ponyville, maybe even Equestria, and she was also one of Twilight's closest friends. She was known to be able to clear the skies in ten seconds flat, which she proved when they first met, but today she was taking it easy, leisurely moving from one cloud to the next, stopping now and then to take a quick nap. _So beautiful…_

It really was…her movements, both swift and agile, along with the rainbow color…she rarely ever saw something like this. It was simply breathtaking… She watched in amazement, but the longer she watched, the longer she began to think about the one thing that still puzzled her. Her hair…why was it rainbow-colored? In her life, she never met another pony to have rainbow hair. There was simply no explanation for it…unless of course one of her parents had rainbow hair, but she doubted that was the case. Come to think of it, did she ever see Rainbow's parents? Or any of her friend's parents for that matter. Pinkie? Rarity? AJ? Fluttershy?

_There has to be a scientific reason for this…_ Twilight thought, _I mean there's an explanation for everything..._ There was an explanation for her ability to fly, her speed, her agility, her well, everything. Even her name…Rainbow Dash; which she was probably named because of her speed and rainbow hair, if anything. But how did she get that hair color in the first place? This puzzled Twilight the more she thought about it.

Then it hit her. Maybe someone else knew the reason why? She had only been in Ponyville for a couple days, but that didn't mean the others didn't know. "I'll just have to ask the others then!" Twilight told herself, standing up with confidence.

She leaped off the bench only to be hit head-on by something. She stumbled down and hit the sidewalk…hard. _Ugh…what was that…?_ she thought, letting out a drawn-out groan. Twilight expected it to be another clueless pony, not paying the slightest attention to where she was headed and bumped into her. Well…she was correct.

"P-Pinkie!" Twilight shouted in surprise, as she turned to see her friend lying behind her. Pinkie looked pretty normal, opposed to the other times she had seen her. Only one thing stood out in particular…she was wearing sunglasses. "Pinkie…?" the pony questioned, steadily getting back up. "Ohhh, you mean me? Yep, that's my name! Pinkie Pie! And you're Twilight and—"

"What were you doing, Pinkie? You bumped into me!"

"I did?"

"Yeah…! And, and…why are you even wearing sunglasses, anyway?" Twilight asked in a confused tone. She suspected it was nothing; Pinkie was just being random, like always. "Duh, it's Sunday!" Pinkie replied.

"Yeah, I know it is," Twilight grumbled, "That still doesn't explain why you're wearing sunglasses..."

"Sun. Day," Pinkie repeated. "Geez loki, what part don't you get?"

"A-All of it!" Twilight stammered, growing flustered. "I don't get it…is today a holiday here in Ponyville or something…? What makes this Sunday _so_ special?"

"Ohhh, you meant Sunday… No, no, no, this is Sun Day—"

Twilight shook her head, letting out a sigh. "What's the difference?" she asked, raising her voice.

"Oh, well today we spend the day honoring the sun, like for example, Dashie is busy clearing the skies to ensure a clear and sunny day."

_Rainbow Dash…oh, that's right!_ Twilight thought, suddenly remembering what she wanted to ask. "Er, Pinkie, about Rainbow Dash…"

"Yes, Twilight?"

"You've known Dash longer than I have…how did she get rainbow-colored hair?"

"Oh, so you want to know how Dashie got her rainbowness!"

"Er, rainbowness?" Twilight questioned, cocking her head to the side. _Was that even a word…?_

"Yep, it's such an amazing story too! You see, once there was a pegasus pony that lived up in Cloudsdale. This pony loved, and I mean _loved_ rainbows. I mean she really—"

"Okay Pinkie, I get it, she loved rainbows. Moving on?"

"Oh, right. So anyway, this pony loved rainbows so much, she wanted to become a rainbow!"

"Pinkie, you're saying this pony wanted to become a rainbow? There's no way—"

Pinkie shook her head. "Of course there's a way, Twilight! Anything's possible, you just gotta believe!"

"If it doesn't make sense, I don't believe in it," Twilight muttered under her breath. _And right now, this story isn't making sense…_

"Oh Twilight, that's silly…not believing in something 'cause it doesn't make sense," Pinkie said, giggling. "Well anyway…back to the story. This pony became increasingly fascinated with rainbows and wanted to become one more and more. It wasn't long before this pony discovered Cloudsdale's very own Rainbow Processing Plant, the place where pegasus ponies make rainbows. Well one night, after the workers left for the night, this pony snuck into the facility, and dived head-first into the rainbow mixture. The rainbow molecules bonded with her DNA, transforming her into a half rainbow-half pony hybrid. Her mane changed from white to rainbow, and everywhere she flew, a rainbow-colored streak followed her. After that, she took the name Rainbow Dash...and that's how Princess Luna ended up on the moon!" Pinkie added as she finished. "So Twilight, what do you-um…Twilight? Where'd ya go?" Pinkie wondered, looking around. Twilight was nowhere in sight…

"Ugh, that was a total waste of time…" Twilight thought aloud, letting out a small groan. "I should've known better than to ask Pinkie…I mean seriously, a half rainbow-half pony hybrid? That whole story sounded like something out of a comic book…"

With Pinkie out of the question, Twilight decided to look elsewhere. _Maybe Fluttershy knows something…_ Twilight thought to herself, _After all, the two of them are pegasus ponies, and they both grew up in Cloudsdale together…_ Only problem was where to look… Fluttershy wasn't exactly easy to track down, but one thing was certain, she loved the wilderness, so if she was gonna start her search anywhere, she'd start looking in the woods.

Twilight headed over to the woods and began her search, searching every inch of the woods only to come up empty-handed. _Well she's not here…_ she thought, frowning. _Where else could she possibly be?_ She searched by her house, the Town Square, the gardens, near the Everfree Forest even…and yet, nothing. She even kept a close eye on the skies, making sure Fluttershy wasn't on sky maintenance duty, like Rainbow Dash. "Agh, where is she…?" Twilight muttered, becoming more and more irritated as the search dragged on. She was about to give up the search when she heard a voice that caught her attention. A singing voice…

_Sunday's here, open those eyes,_

_No, no, no, shed those tears,_

_Today's a new day,_

_A glorious new day, absorb those rays._

The voice, it sounded so familiar… Twilight followed the voice to a small flower garden, and sure enough, Fluttershy was there, accompanied by a flock of birds. Surprisingly, they were singing to the flowers; the birds acting as the chorus.

_Today's the day, let's thank the sun,_

_Today's the day, so much fun,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on,_

_Today's the day, let's thank the sun,_

_Wow, not bad…_ Twilight thought to herself as she listened, unnoticed. She remembered her first day in Ponyville, when she first met Fluttershy. She remembered how she was in charge in of the bird choir in preparation for Princess Celestia's arrival. Twilight just never expected her to be able to sing too.

_Wake up, greet the sun,_

_Oh, oh, oh, endless fun,_

_Today's a special day,_

_There's no time to stay away,_

_Today's the day, let's thank the sun,_

_Today's the day, so much fun,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on,_

_Today's the day, let's thank the sun,_

"Um, excuse me…" Twilight called out, startling Fluttershy, and causing her to fall to the ground and scurry away, taking shelter behind a nearby fountain. She peeked out from the corner and let out a sigh of relief, relieved to find out it was only Twilight. "Oh thank goodness, it's only you, Twilight…you startled me…"

"Oh, so sorry Fluttershy, I-I didn't mean to…" Twilight apologized. "I was looking for you actually, and then I heard your singing and I gotta say, it was beautiful…"

"Oh thank you, Twilight. It's a song I wrote for Sun Day—oh that's right, you're new here, aren't you? You probably aren't even familiar with Sun Day…there's so many wonderful things about Sun Day, you see—"

"Oh, um no, no, I am. Pinkie already explained 'Sun Day' to me," Twilight explained. "I gotta admit though, I don't really see the point of this holiday—"

"Oh, but Twilight, there is too a point," Fluttershy replied. "Without the sun, there would be no energy, no life…and not to mention how dark and gloomy everything would seem. Today's meant to celebrate and honor all the wonderful things the sun provides for us."

"Uh-huh…well you have a point there, Fluttershy. I never really thought about it like that…" Twilight admitted before continuing, "That reminds me…Fluttershy, you've known Rainbow Dash for a while, right?"

"Rainbow Dash? Oh why yes! You know Twilight, it's because of her that I was able to earn my—"

"So you have known each other! That's great because I had a question. Okay...so I was wondering, why does Rainbow have a rainbow-colored mane?"

"...Oh, um her rainbow mane? Sorry...Twilight, I um, don't know..." Fluttershy told her, barely above a whisper. "You see, I have known Rainbow Dash for the longest time, but from what I remember, she's always had rainbow-colored hair...maybe it's genetics..."

Twilight lowered her head in disappointment. "That's what I thought too, but..." Twilight voice slowly trailed off as she began thinking. _There's just no way that could be true...nopony has a rainbow-colored mane..._

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help Twilight..." Fluttershy muttered, attracting Twilight's attention. "Oh, no, no Fluttershy, don't say that...you were a big help!"

"Really?" Fluttershy asked, in an enthusiastic tone.

"Oh um, well...uh-huh..." Twilight replied as she turned and began walking away. "Well I gotta go, Fluttershy. Good luck with um, whatever it is you're doing."

"Thanks Twilight," Fluttershy said, smiling shyly before turning her attention to the wildlife. "Okay guys, let's continue. A one, a two, a one two three four—"

_Ugh, well that was pointless..._ Twilight thought, letting out a small groan as she journeyed through the streets, in hopes of finding her other friends. _Let's hope AJ and Rarity are more help than Pinkie and Fluttershy were..._

As she wandered through the town square on her way to Sweet Apple Acres, the ranch which Applejack's family owned, she picked up the faintest scent of something cooking. Her stomach began growling upon picking up the scent, reminding her she hadn't had much of anything to eat today. Following the scent, she eventually stumbled upon a small dessert stand. As she drew nearer, she noticed an assortment of apple goods on display: caramel apples, apple crumble pie, apple oat crisp**, **apple cookies, apple brownies, easy apple crunch, apple pecan cake, apple muffins, apple cupcakes, apple squares, fried apples, apple upside down cake... It all looked so delicious.

_Well if nopony's around..._ Twilight thought, smirking as she loomed over the counter. _I'm sure whomever is in charge here won't mind if I help myself to a quick snack—_

"Whoa, hold your horses there, girl!" a voice called out from behind her. Before Twilight had the chance to react, she felt something tug at her waist and before she knew it, she was being lunged backwards. "What the hay were you doing, Twilight?"

Twilight shook her head, gazing up at the figure in a daze. "Ugh, wha...Applejack...?" Twilight muttered, lying flat on the ground.

"Yes siree!" Applejack replied, grinning widely, holding out a hoof at Twilight. "...Now uh, mind telling me what you were planning on doing just now?"

"Oh um, that..." Twilight began, accepting her hoof. "I was just admiring the assortment of desserts you had on display...er, they are yours, aren't they?"

"Why yes!" Applejack exclaimed at first before trailing off. "...Well, not entirely...I'm just supposed to sell these here, but Granny Smith was the one who baked all this. Me and Big Macintosh only help out around the farm, harvesting apples and such."

_But all those relatives from before..._ Twilight thought, remembering the day she met Applejack. She was about to bring up the topic of them when she noticed Applejack walk over to the counter, grab something in her hooves, and toss it in Twilight's direction.

Twilight nearly caught it, almost allowing it to drop. She looked down at the object she held in-between her hooves. _A...cupcake?_ Twilight wondered.

"Well you are hungry aren't you, Twilight?" Applejack asked, grinning in her direction. Twilight looked away, shyly. "Y-Yeah, actually...how did you know—?"

"Well anypony that tries to sneak food must be hungry, at least to me anyway," Applejack replied, catching Twilight off-guard. "Wha...no! I wasn't trying to—!" Twilight stammered, now blushing from embarrassment.

Applejack stared at her for a few seconds in silence before letting out a quiet laughter. "It's okay, sugar cube. Just let me know if you're feeling mighty hungry next time, okay?"

"I'll remember..." Twilight said, gazing back down at the cupcake Applejack had given her. "I don't know if I can accept this though..." she admitted, attracting Applejack's attention.

"Oh, that there's on the house," Applejack told her, pointing at the cupcake. "Besides, we're friends now. Friends help one another out...even if it's something as simple as preventin' another friend from starving to death," Applejack explained, jokingly.

"Thanks," Twilight cracked a small smile before taking a small bite out of the cupcake. "Mmm, tastes great!"

"Glad to hear that, Twilight!" Applejack replied. "You see, this was all made specifically for the Sun Day celebration this evening!"

"Sun Day...huh?" she asked, taking another bite. "Oh right! The holiday..."

"So you heard about it then, I assume?"

"Uh-huh..." Twilight nodded. "Pinkie Pie told me about earlier and I witnessed Fluttershy's little 'musical'. Then there's Rainbow who's up there clearing the sky—" Twilight paused, remembering Rainbow Dash and what she had hoped to ask Applejack.

"Yep, everypony has a job to do on Sun Day. Not sure about Pinkie Pie though..."

"Say Applejack, I have a question..."

"Sure, Twilight. What is it?"

"Okay...well, you've known Rainbow Dash for a while now, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes..." Applejack grumbled, causing Twilight to cock her head to the side in confusion. Did she not like Rainbow? "Wait, does this have anything to do with that rumor going around Ponyville that me and her are..."

"Are...what?" Twilight asked, in a curious tone.

"Er, never mind, don't worry 'bout it."

"Um, okay I guess..." Twilight replied, suspicious, making a mental note to look into this later. "Anyway, I was just hoping to ask something regarding her mane."

"Her...mane?"

"Yeah. Look, I know this seems stupid but I've never met another pony with a rainbow-colored mane like that, and I refuse to believe it has something to do with genetics..."

"Ah, so you're interested in the rainbow-mane mystery too, huh Twilight?"

"Rainbow-mane...mystery...? What's—"

"You're not the only pony who's interested in why Rainbow has rainbow hair. No siree, nearly every pony in Ponyville has taken an interest in her mane, but every time someone questions her about it, she simply changes the subject. So everypony here likes to come up with their own theories on how her hair became rainbow-colored. I'm sure you heard Pinkie's explanation?"

"Like something out of a comic book..." Twilight joked, remembering what Pinkie had told her about the half-rainbow, half-pegasus hybrid.

"It's certainly possible...nopony knows for certain how she got that rainbow mane of hers..." Applejack noted before continuing, "Say Twilight, if you got the time, how'd you like to hear my theory? I'll be honest with ya, it's better than most theories in this town..."

"Another theory? AJ...I don't know..."

"Come now, Twilight, I promise ya this is good. And between you and me, I'm certain this is the truth."

"The truth huh?" Twilight wondered, letting out a sigh. "Fine..."

"Great!" Applejack exclaimed. "Okay, well to begin, have ya ever heard of a fruit called zap apples?"

"Zap...apples...? Wait, aren't those like, these magical apples that only grow in the Everfree Forest?"

"Sure are! I'm amazed you're familiar with 'em!"

"Yes, well...I uh, read a book on them." Or one of several books about apples actually, lying about within her library. She had spotted it while going through the collection of books and well...it peeked her interest. The book covered everything from growing and raising apples to the various types of apples. _Guess it was a good thing I read that book after all..._

"Wait...a book? On apples?"

"Uh huh...several actually," Twilight mentioned. "That one was just the beginning."

"But why...Twilight, you don't even grow..." she stammered, confused as to why a bookworm like Twilight, a student of Princess Celestia would be interested in apples of all things.

"Well a pony like myself can never learn too much," Twilight added before asking, "So anyway, what were you saying? Something about zap apples...?"

"Oh um, right, right...let's see here, zap apples..." Applejack muttered to herself. "Well ya see, my theory is that Rainbow here ate a bit too many of them zap apples and as a result, the apples turned her hair into that of a rainbow, among other things..."

_Great, another Pinkie, mutant-rainbow story...should've known not to listen..._ Twilight sighed. Apples couldn't do something like change the color of your hair...could they? Sure, if one ate too many carrots, their skin may turn a shade of orange, but it's hard to believe the seem effect would result from eating apples. Not to mention, the sheer number of apples a pony would have to eat to maintain that hair color...

"No offense AJ, but are you sure about this...? I mean, Rainbow snacking on zap apples and having her hair turn rainbow as a result doesn't make a lot of sense..."

"Hold on now, you never let me finish..." Applejack interjected. "Rainbow hardly ever visits our ranch. But I know for a fact she loves zap apples. It's one of the few reasons she stops for a visit."

"But aren't zap apples a magical fruit? As in they appear once a year, and when they appear, they must be harvested quickly?"

"Right ya are, Twilight." Applejack nodded in agreement. "So when it's harvesting time, she's always first in line eager to buy some...well, technically Pinkie Pie is, but Rainbow is still second in line every time!"

"Okay...but that still doesn't prove—"

"Zap apples are mighty powerful fruit too, you know," Applejack added in. "Heck, maybe Rainbow even grew stronger from eating them fruit. Why you've seen how strong she is, haven't ya Twilight?"

_Like the rainblow dry?_ Twilight laughed, recalling that move she had used to dry her off after knocking her into a puddle of mud, and messing up her mane in the process. "Yeah, sorta..."

"Well anyway, I've still got some settin' up to do in preparation for Sun Day. Good luck with solving that little mystery of yours, and it was fun talkin' with ya." Applejack said, grinning softly. "Oh, and I'll be seeing you later at the Sun Day festival, if you're coming that is."

"Of course, AJ. I wouldn't miss my first Sun Day for the world!" Twilight replied before turning and getting ready to move on. "It was a pleasure and thanks again for the cupcake!" she called out to Applejack as she left, continuing on her investigation.

Twilight's smile soon shifted to a frown as she gazed up at the clear sky and watched as she sun was now starting to set. The festivities would be starting in an hour or so, and she was still without an answer. To make matters worse, she was down to one friend...

_Three friends down, one friend left..._ Twilight thought to herself. _Please have an answer Rarity, and one that actually makes sense too..._ However the closer she drew to Rarity's workshop, the more she started to regret asking her about Rainbow. _Does Rarity even know Rainbow Dash?_ she wondered. _They don't exactly seem all that close..._

She stopped inches away from the entrance to Rarity's place, sighing to herself. "Maybe I should just go..." she thought aloud, and was about to turn when she heard a loud scream come from inside the building, startling her. _What the...that sounds like Rarity!_ she thought, now worried something awful may have happened to her friend.

"Rarity!" Twilight yelled out, bursting through the door. "Are you alright? I heard the scream and—" She paused, looking around. Everything was the way it was from last time. There was no sign of a struggle, or any signs of distress. Not to mention Rarity was nowhere in sight. "Um...Rarity? Hellloooo—?"

"Oh, Twilight?" Rarity questioned as she walked out of a nearby room, surprised to see her friend standing there, panicked, and a busted door behind her. "Eh, why Hello! What on earth are you doing here?" she asked. _And what I dare say happened to the door...?_

"Rarity? You're okay!" Twilight exclaimed, running over and greeting her friend with a hug.

"Twilight dear, what's gotten into you?" Rarity questioned, now blushing in embarrassment as she tried her hardest to push Twilight off of her.

"It's just I heard your scream and thought something terrible had happened to you. I'm glad to see you're okay..."

"Oh, but if only I was, Twilight," Rarity told her, her voice growing weary and weak. "You see, I'm anything but okay..."

"Really? But you seem fine." Twilight noted, taking a moment to examine Rarity and she didn't seem hurt.

"Oh no no no, you see, Sun Day is this evening and I've had the worst of luck! I've been put in charge of designing outfits for this year's Sun Day play and ponies from all over Equestria travel to Ponyville in order to participate...but I've ran out of a certain gem I use on the outfits and the play's in a mere hours!" she fretted, using her magic to move a sofa over to her, collapsing on top of it. "Oh of all the things that could have happened, this is certainly the worst possible thing!"

Twilight rolled her eyes. _She's such a drama queen...for a moment I thought she had actually been hurt..._ But still, she couldn't just abandon her friend in her time of need. "Alright, look just try and relax...we still have time, how 'bout I help you out with this problem of yours?"

Rarity shot up from the sofa, looking eagerly at Twilight. "Y-You would do that? For me?"

"Well we are the best of friends, are we not?" Twilight giggled, copying what Rarity had said to her when they first met.

"Oh uh, why yes! Yes we are! Thank you Twilight, you're a lifesaver!"

"Uh huh...so you said you needed a gem, was that it? That shouldn't be a problem. You see us unicorn ponies can use our magic to search for and locate gems. Just something I learned about while researching various magic and spells."

"You don't say... So you mean to tell me unicorns can search for things like gems?"

"Wait, you didn't know?" Twilight asked, looking at her surprised.

"I'll admit I had no idea," she replied. "Sorry Twilight, but I'm not like you. I don't have all the time in the world to learn spells like you do. I _do_ have a busy schedule to follow you know."

_Well she does have a job, unlike me..._ Twilight thought to herself before deciding to change subjects, "So anyway, how 'bout I go search for those gems you need? What were they called again?"

"Lozenge diamonds darling. I know the perfect place where you can find some as well!"

Twilight's eyes widened. "Wait a sec...you want me to find what exactly? Diamonds...?"

"That's not a problem, is it?" Rarity asked, growing a bit worried.

"Uh well..." Twilight began but quickly paused at the thought of letting her friend down. Diamonds were rare...but Rarity was counting on her to find some. "No no...I guess not."

"Great! I could use about several or so of these diamonds. Here's directions as to where they're found," Rarity said, handing her a sheet of paper with directions as to the whereabouts of the diamonds.

"H-Hey hold on a sec! Rarity, if you know where the diamonds are, then why send me to find them?"

"Twilight, you can't possibly expect me to go searching for diamonds at a time like this! I'm far too busy as it is, and you know how to find them better than I do. Besides, my hooves would become positively filthy if I were to dig for them myself."

_Oh yes, Celestia forbid you have dirty hooves..._ Twilight thought, letting out a mental groan. But she had a point too. And the sooner these diamonds are found, the sooner she would be able to finish the outfits, and the sooner she'd be able to question her about Rainbow Dash. "Alright you have a point, I'll go see what I can find."

"Many thanks, Twilight," Rarity told her before motioning her to leave. "Well off you go then, and please be back soon! Remember the festivities begin soon!"

"Right, I'll try and be back as soon as possible," Twilight replied, turning and heading for the exit.

_Ugh...how did I get mixed up in this...?_ Twilight thought, letting out a small groan as she left the building, examining the directions to the fields where these diamonds supposedly resided. _All I wanted was to find out the mystery of Rainbow Dash's hair but noooo, can't do that! Then Ms. 'I'm afraid to get dirty' has me go search all over Equestria for some lozenge diamonds which I have no clue how to find. Then I'm going to return only to find out she has no idea why Rainbow's main is rainbow-colored, and find out it was all for nothing! Just like the other ponies' stories. A complete waste of time—_

Twilight's train of thoughts were interrupted when she noticed she was now standing in the area the paper described. "I'm here...already...?" she muttered, looking around at her surroundings. She expected this to be some sort of mine or cave, but it was an ordinary wooded area. "This can't be right..." She began focusing her magic, searching the area for any signs of gems. One by one, areas began lighting up, revealing diamonds buried below.

"No way..." Twilight muttered at the amount of gems lying about. _Huh...guess I over exaggerated for a moment there...this isn't so bad...just gotta dig up some of these, then it's back to Rarity's..._

* * *

><p>"Well that takes care of the door..." Rarity let out a tired sigh, as she finished repairing the entrance to her shop. "Now if only Twilight would return...its been nearly a half hour..." Rarity thought aloud, wondering what could be taking her so long. <em>I just don't understand, the spot wasn't too far from here...Oh I do hope she's alright—<em>

Just then, Twilight came crashing through the doorway, dirtied with a full bag slung over her back, beats of sweat dripping down her forehead. "T-Twilight?" Rarity shrieked as her friend bolted through the room, coming to a halt in front of her. She drooped to the ground, letting the bag fall to her side. "Twilight, what on earth happened?" she asked. "You look terrible!"

Twilight shook her head. "Dogs...lots and lots of dogs..." she panted.

"Wait...dogs? Whatever do you mean?"

"Big ones...they were after the diamonds...nearly got away..." she explained, stopping every now and then to catch her breath. "Oh my...diamond hungry dogs you say? In these parts?"

"Uh huh..." Twilight nodded, "I don't think they were from around here though, but I'd be extra careful if you ever go gem hunting Rarity..."

"I'd say so..." she agreed before pointing to the sack lying beside Twilight. "Those are the diamonds, correct?"

"Oh uh, uh huh..." Twilight replied, shifting her attention to the sack of diamonds lying beside her. "Hope they're good enough."

Rarity took a peek inside the bag, taking a close look at the assortment of diamonds. "Hmm...a bit dirty but nothing a little cleaning can't fix." Rarity closed the bag back up, cracking a soft grin. "These are fine, Twilight. I really appreciate all you went through to get these. Please, feel free to stay and rest as long as you need."

"Thanks for the offer Rarity, but I'm okay...just a little tired," Twilight assured.

"Oh, well that's good to hear... Now then, if you'll excuse me—"

"Hey um Rarity, before you go...think I could ask you a quick question?"

"Well...sure, I don't see why not. After all you did help me out just now."

"Thanks Rarity," Twilight replied. "So anyway, I've been meaning to ask you a question...about a friend actually. Um, you know Rainbow Dash, right?"

"Why yes! Me and her have been well acquainted with one another for months. In fact, we were all together on that search for those element-things of yours."

"The Elements of Harmony, Rarity," she corrected, "And yes, we were. Anyways, this will probably sound silly, but well, I haven't known Rainbow for very long and there's something that's been puzzling me, and that's why her mane is rainbow-colored."

"I'm sorry?" Rarity asked, giving her a puzzled look. "Her mane...?"

"Yeah, it's just that I can't think of a logical explanation as to why anypony would have a rainbow mane and I've spent the day asking others if they might know something but so far, nothing. So I was hoping you might know something..."

"Oh I see, you're curious about her mane and was hoping I might know something."

"You could say that..."

"Well lucky for you, Twilight, I just so happen to have an answer!" Rarity proclaimed, causing Twilight's ears to perk up.

_She does...?_

"You see it's simple really. She dyes it."

"She...dyes it?" Twilight questioned as she began drifting into thought. _Huh, never thought of that...guess that kinda makes sense..._

"Well truth be told, it _is_ just a theory..." Rarity added in, causing Twilight to lower her head in disappointment.

"Yes, I'm afraid nopony knows for certain why her hair is the way it is, but you must admit my theory _does_ make the most sense, does it not?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Twilight agreed. Dying her hair did seem to make the most sense...

"But you know Twilight, if you're so curious, why not go ask her?"

Twilight snapped out of her thoughts, looking at Rarity as if she were crazy. "Ask her? No no no, I could never!" Twilight shook her head, becoming flustered. She couldn't let Rainbow Dash know she had spent the day trying to solve the mystery behind her hair. How embarrassing would that be if she were to find out? "Besides, I have no idea where she is or what she's up to. And I'd hate to disturb her over something silly like this—"

"Nonsense, Twilight. She's actually in the other room, helping me out with my outfits."

She was here? Twilight couldn't believe it. "Wait, Rainbow's here? B-But isn't she still on sky duty?"

"Not anymore, I believe. She promised me she would help me out here by trying on some outfits for tonight's festivities after she was finished clearing the skies and actually arrived not too long ago. Here, I'll take you to her," Rarity said, now gently pushing her across the hall of the boutique from behind, much to Twilight's displeasure.

"Please Rarity, really it's okay...I'd rather not." Twilight argued, trying her best to resist being swept through her workplace but Rarity simply shook her head.

"No backing out now, Twilight. You've got a question and Rainbow Dash has an answer."

"But Applejack told me she refuses to tell anyone the truth!"

"Well, it _is_ true she hasn't told any other pony yet, and refuses to discuss the matter, but who knows, you might just get lucky." Rarity smiled at her as she lead her down a hallway before stopping in front of a large doorway. "Besides, Rainbow seems to be in a pretty good mood today—"

"Rarity, would you let me go already?" a voice suddenly shouted out from beyond the door, startling the two unicorn. "I know you're out there, Rarity! I can't stand doing this!"

_Rainbow Dash...?_ Twilight wondered.

"Calm down, Rainbow Dash..." Rarity replied, stepping into the room. Twilight followed closely, spotting Rainbow standing on top a platform centered in the middle of the room, wearing a green and orange-colored dress. Placed around her were pony mannequins of various shapes and sizes. "Remember _you_ were the one who volunteered to wear the outfits in the first place."

"Hang on a sec, you never told me I'd have to _wear_ them!" Rainbow snapped back. "You specifically said you needed measurements...or something. Man, I hate wearing your outfits, Rarity! I'd rather be flying right now!"

"Well if I had, you wouldn't have been so eager to help me, isn't that right?" Rarity replied. "Anyway, I promise I'll be done shortly, then you'll be free to go, but first, someone has a question for you."

"Wait, huh? Someone has a question...for me?" Rainbow questioned, giving Rarity a confused look.

"I'd say she does...she's right over there, hiding by the doorway." Rarity said, pointing a hoof in Twilight's direction.

"What? Rarity!" Twilight shouted without thinking, now deep red in embarrassment.

"Twilight...?" Rainbow wondered, spotting her from across the room. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Uh well...I—"

"Twilight has a question for you, isn't that right, Twilight?"

"Well, sorta...I—"

"Allow me, Twilight," Rarity broke in. "You see Rainbow Dash, as you know, dear Twilight is new to Ponyville, and there's something she's been wondering..."

"Oh yeah? Like what exactly?" she asked, keeping a suspicious eye on Twilight.

"Well, to put it simply, it's about that marvelous mane of yours—"

"My...mane...? Wait a sec, this isn't about...oh no, no no, no way!"

"Please Rainbow!" Twilight burst in. "I promise I won't tell anyone! I know this isn't something you like to talk about...but this is driving me nuts! I just gotta know the truth..."

"Twilight...I'm sorry, I would tell you, but—"

"It's true, Rainbow," Rarity added. "Twilight's been through a lot today just to find an answer. All she wants is to know why you have a rainbow mane..."

"That true, Twilight...? You've spent the day trying to figure this out, huh?" Rainbow asked, running a hoof through her hair.

Twilight nodded her head 'yes', only to receive a muffled laughter from Rainbow. "H-Hey, what's so funny?"

"What's funny? Duh, _you_ Twilight!" Rainbow laughed. "I've never known anyone to go through such lengths before. You're pretty persistent, you know that?"

"I am?" Twilight wondered.

"Totally! In fact, I'd say anyone who's as willing as you deserves to know the truth."

"So does that mean you'll tell me?" Twilight asked, growing excited.

"Er...no, sorry..."

Twilight nearly fainted upon hearing her response. "What do you mean _no_?" she questioned, "How can you say that? After everything I've been through—"

"Hehe, relax Twilight! I was just kidding! Of course I'll tell you." Rainbow grinned, hoping off the platform and motioning her to move in closer. "Remember though, whatever is said in this room, stays between us, got it? No one else can know about this."

"A-Alright..." Twilight agreed. But at the same time, she couldn't stop the thoughts running through her head. Like, _What was she gonna tell her?_ W_ere the other ponies right? Was Rainbow Dash an actual rainbow creature born from the Rainbow Facility in Cloudsdale_, _or_ _was it true that she ate too many zap apples and gained rainbow-like qualities?_

"It's genetics," Rainbow whispered to her, calmly. Twilight blinked a few times, unsure whether or not she had heard her correctly.

_Genetics...?_ She stood there motionless, trying to process what Rainbow had told her. _All this time, it was genetics...?_

"Uh kid...hello?" Rainbow waved a hoof in front of her eyes. "Earth to Twilight?"

"...Y-You can't be serious, Rainbow. You mean to tell me you're the way you are because of genetics?"

"Well yeah, I mean what did you think? I dyed it or something?" she joked, only to receive a glare from Rarity.

"That doesn't make sense though! Nopony has natural rainbow-colored hair!"

"And you know this how exactly...?"

"Well I...I don't know okay? It just seems unlikely for a pony to have that hair color!"

"See Twilight? You just said it yourself," Rainbow pointed out. "It's unlikely but it's not impossible. My mom had rainbow hair just like me, and well, guess I inherited it—"

"But I, it, that doesn't—argh!" Twilight yelled out before collapsing to the floor. "I give up..." she sighed in defeat. "It doesn't make sense, but what use is there in arguing over it?"

"Sorry Twilight, I know this is kinda hard to believe..."

"Kinda? No no, this _is_ hard to believe, Rainbow. All this time, I rejected that theory, thinking it was impossible for a pony to have rainbow hair, but in the end it turns out to be the truth..."

"Well that's just how things are sometimes. Sometimes things we deem as impossible or unlikely end up being the truth."

_Sometimes things we deem as impossible or unlikely end up being the truth...hm..._ Twilight thought to herself over and over before coming to the conclusion that perhaps Rainbow was right. Perhaps even the most unlikely things could end up being the truth, even if that thing is a pony with rainbow hair... "You know, your explanation still doesn't make a lot of sense...but at the same time, maybe it doesn't have to...like you said, even if it seems unlikely, that doesn't mean it's not true..."

"Sounds like you learned a lesson there, Twilight," Rainbow noted, grinning widely.

Twilight cocked her head to the side. _A lesson...? Did I?_ she wondered. Then she remembered what the Princess had told her about writing reports to her, explaining what she's learned here in Ponyville about friendship. "Oh hey, guys that reminds me, there's something I must go do!" she exclaimed, leaning up and heading for the exit. "Sorry this can't wait, but thank you all so very much! I'll see you guys later!"

"H-Hey Twilight, wait—" Rainbow Dash called out after her, but she was already gone.

"It's no use, Rainbow," Rarity replied. "You know how she is, always in a hurry."

"Yeah, I guess, just wish she would've told us what was _so_ important..."

"Well no sense in worrying about it. For now, we have work to finish. Just got to apply a few gems here and there on the outfits and we should be all set!"

"'Bout time..." Rainbow grumbled.

"Say Rainbow, tell me, about what you told Twilight...was that really the truth?"

"Well of course not, Rarity. You should know by now, I refuse to tell others the truth behind, _this_," Rainbow explained, pointing to her hair. "I hate lying to her but I just can't let anyone know the truth...why my mane is actually like this..."

* * *

><p>"Take a letter, Spike," Twilight said, now sitting at a small picnic table placed around the center of the Town Square. The sun was now nearly setting, as other ponies from all over gathered to participate in the celebration. Fireworks went off in the dimming night sky and the center stage was alive with tales and plays performed by ponies from all over Equestria, all of whom were dressed in Rarity's designs.<p>

"A letter? What for?" the purple dragon asked, inquisitively.

"A letter to Princess Celestia, Spike," Twilight explained. "You see, I learned something today, and I wanted to share it with her."

"Huh...well if you say so..." Spike muttered as he got ready to write.

Dear Princess Celestia,

Today I learned my very first lesson regarding friendship. I learned that no matter how unlikely something may seem, there's no reason to believe it isn't true. I learned to always trust your friends and believe them when they tell you something...

"And?" Spike interrupted. "And? And what?" Twilight wondered, "What else am I forgetting?"

"Twilight, you spent the whole day going around invading another pony's personal life. You went around questioning other ponies about her when it's her own personal business. If she wants to tell us, that's fine, but you shouldn't have begged her to tell you..."

"Oh...guess that was wrong of me, huh Spike?" Twilight asked, grinning sheepishly.

"You think?"

"Fine, it was wrong of me...I guess my curiosity got the best of me. I shouldn't have let it distract me from everything else going on around me—"

"And finished," Spike said as he finished writing down the last of Twilight's thoughts. "Wait...Spike, you were writing that down?"

"Sorta, figured it'd be easier if I wrote down what you were thinking ahead of time so you wouldn't have to tell me again."

"Aw thanks, that was nice of you, Spike."

"Well I _am_ your assistant, Twilight. I'm just doing my job."

"And so far, you're doing a terrific job," Twilight replied, grinning softly. "Now that that's taken care of, let's say you and me go join up with the others?"

"Sure!" Spike exclaimed, joining up with Twilight as the two started looking for the others. "Oh, and um Twilight?"

"Yeah?"

"So why exactly is Rainbow Dash's hair rainbow-colored anyway?"

"Nuh uh, Spike. I promised Rainbow I wouldn't tell anyone else."

"Aw come on, Twilight. Please? I promise I won't tell anyone!" Spike pleaded, causing Twilight to roll her eyes. "You promise?"

"Totally!" Spike replied, "I swear it'll stay between you and me!"

"Oh alright..." Twilight sighed, giving in. "Besides, I'm sure she won't mind if I tell you..."

"Of course she won't!" Spike reassured before continuing, "Sooo about her hair..."

"She told me it had to do with genetics...that her mom had rainbow hair as well."

"Seriously? That's it?" Spike questioned, becoming disappointed. "Aw I thought it was gonna be something cool like she was some sort of mutant or something..."

"Well that's the truth...and I still don't get it myself but if Rainbow says it's the truth then I believe her...and besides, it may seem unlikely but that doesn't mean it's not true. That's a lesson I'll always remember..."

"Twilight! You made it!" Applejack called out as she noticed Twilight and Spike wandering throughout the Square. "Glad to see you two here!"

"Oh? Applejack, hey!" Twilight said as her and Spike made their way over to where she was set up. As they drew closer, Twilight noticed she wasn't the only one there. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity...they were all there. "Hey guys, nice seeing you all again!"

"And it's _great_ seeing you again, Twilight! Especially after you disappeared this afternoon!" Pinkie proclaimed, leaping in front of Twilight. "So what did ya think of that story? Amazing right? Oh hey, how'd that search go anyway? You were curious about Dashie's hair, weren't ya?"

"Uh, well yes, I was..."

"So, tell us! How'd it go? Did you ever figure out why it's rainbow?"

"Uh, well...I...no, no I didn't..." Twilight lied, causing a simultaneous, "Oh" from all the other ponies, except for Rarity.

"I'm oh, so sorry to hear that Twilight..." Fluttershy spoke up. "At least you tried your best..."

"Yeah, sorry, sugar cube...I know how important it was to you—"

"No no, it's alright guys...it's not really any of my business knowing why, anyway."

"I suppose..." Pinkie began, "But still, if you of all ponies couldn't even find out then looks like we may never know the truth..."

_Poor Twilight, Rainbow tricked her and she doesn't even realize it..._ Rarity thought as she watched the others. _Here she thinks she knows the truth and is now is even trying to hide it from the others..._

"Say guys, that reminds me..." Twilight said as she looked around, realizing somepony was missing. "Have any of you seen Rainbow Dash? Shouldn't she be here as well?"

Twilight's question sparked the group's interest. They began looking around, then at each other, puzzled. "She was here moments ago," Rarity explained. "But in all honesty, I haven't the faintest idea as to where she disappeared off to..."

At that point, everyone had only one thought on their mind. Where was Rainbow Dash?

* * *

><p>"Hello? Anypony here?" a lone voice called out into an dark facility. No response. "Guess not..." the pony smirked as she crept through the halls of the clouded city. Moonlight beamed down through the windows and flooded the hallways as the lone pegasus ventured the halls. <em>Good thing I waited until the festival to do this...<em> the pony thought, remembering all the workers would be off attending the festival and the facilities would be shut down for the night.

Eventually the pony reached what she had been searching for: a room with various pools scattered about, filled with a rainbow-like mixture. _Haven't paid a visit to the processing plant in ages. I think my hair could use a dip..._

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she dunked her head into the liquid rainbow for several seconds before emerging for air. "Ah much better—Ow! That stings!" the pony winced as her head and face began stinging. _Forgot how much this stuff hurts..._ she thought, gently rubbing her left cheek. _Though this is nothing like that time I actually fell in..._

The pegasus shook her head, trying to forget these memories and thanked Celestia this stuff only stained her hair, and not anywhere else. _Well anyway, I should probably return to the Sun Day celebration...Twilight and the others are probably worried..._

She took one last glance at the rainbow mixture before turning her attention to the exit. _Well, maybe one day I'll tell them..._

* * *

><p>And that's the end of our little tale. So what did you think? Remember this takes place like, a few days after the Nightmare Moon episodes but before episode three. Just wanna clarify that to prevent any confusion. For any confused about the Summer Sun Celebration, Sun Day is kinda like an after party. The ponies still party and participate in festivities after Summer Sun. I also tried to make this as canon as possible and have it fit right in with the rest of the series. One plot hole I spotted was that Rarity didn't know she could search for gems with her magic, when in the series, she already knows that and even teaches Twilight the spell I believe, so sorry about that; I completely forgot that Rarity already knew that spell in the series. Lastly, there was supposed to be an actual Diamond Dogs scene in this, but figured it'd be too time-consuming and long, as well as take away from the main plot.<p> 


End file.
